minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Games of Death
Plot Set in the universe of War of the Divided, a new event called the Games of Death takes place. This is when two heroes are put together in an arena to fight one another. Whoever wins, after killing or injuring the opponent, moves on to the next fight. Characters *'Jun-Sing (protagonist)' *Bing-Mo *Chang-Mong *Ding-Chu *Gong-Mi *Mong-Yo *Min-Bae *Min-Yung *Nong-Kim *Song-Ji *Yong-Cho Chapters 'Chapter 1: "Where it Begins"' Jun-Sing dashes through the arena, running with her iron axe, as her opponent chases her. Jun-Sing began being a warrior at age 18, after six years of intense training. Now, she is 20, and she is in the Baejo arena. Her opponent is her former sweetheart, Mong-Yo, but Mong-Yo was driven crazy with power after becoming the leader of the Nungmi Village. "Just fight me... honey," says Mong-Yo. "I know you love me." "Oh, hell no," says Jun-Sing. She jumps into the air and kicks Mong-Yo, and he lands on the ground, beginning to bleed from his mouth. Jun-Sing looks down, realizing he has been knocked unconscious. "JUN-SING WINS!" announces Min-Bae, the referee. As people cheer, everything around Jun-Sing starts turning very dark to the point where only blackness surrounds her. She starts hearing heavy breathing. "Welcome to your future, Jun-Sing," says a dark voice. "Who is that?" asks Jun-Sing. Randomly, a lit hallway appears with a black figure standing in. "Don't you love me?" the figure says. It then comes forward, revealing a man in a white robe with long black hair. "CHANG-MONG?!" yells Jun-Sing. "Yes?" Chang-Mong says. Chang-Mong used to be a warrior and one of Jun-Sing's best friends, but one day he got into a fight with an Enderman and was knocked to the ground, suffering from a severe concussion. Unfortunately, the blow to his head ended up killing him, which is why Jun-Sing is confused about why he is here. Chang-Mong walks forward. "Congratulations," he says. "You've one for the first time. Now, you must know about the truth." "Truth?" says a confused Jun-Sing. "YES!" Chang-Mong says, morphing into a black figure with red eyes. "FAME AND FORTUNE ALWAYS COME AT A PRICE! YOU MUST COMPLETE THE GAMES OF DEATH! OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW. SO GO ON. COMPLETE. THE. GAMES." Then he morphs back. "Have fun." Jun-Sing randomly returns to the arena. This time, in the crowd of people watching a fight. "What the what?" she asks herself. "Things have just gotten weird." She walks to the front, where one man is stabbing the other repeatedly. "MONG-YO WINS!" the man yells. The Mong-Yo versus Wong-Mi fight is happening again? thinks Jun-Sing. But this happened yesterday. Am I in... my past? "Depends," says Chang-Mong's voice. "Can creepers explode?" "OH, CRAP," Jun-Sing says. 'Chapter 2: "Theories"' Jun-Sing begins wandering around, wondering why she is here. She walks through the grass paths and through the fields. She hears the usual chants of the townspeople as she passeds by them, before she spots someone. It was herself, showing everyone some redstone she found, which she did yesterday. Jun-Sing watchsd herself, questioning in her mind. Why did this happen? thinks Jun-Sing. I want to be in the present. Chang-Mong said it himself. I have to finish the Games. But then, Jun-Sing sees herself from yesterday, fighting out on the grass path. She was throwing hard hits at a man who was trying purloin her redstone, and the man pushed her down to the ground, and there she was hurt. That's it! Jun-Sing thinks. I lost that fight. The thing is, I had to win that one to win the Games of Death! It all makes sense now! Jun-Sing walks over to herself from yesterday. "WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU—?!" Yesterday's Jun-Sing begins. "Hey, listen, you have to fight that guy, and win," Today's Jun-Sing says. "Why?" "Or else you will not be able to win The Games of Death. You have to be a winner. Now. Or else you. Will. Die. So be successful." Yesterday's Jun-Sing nods, running over to the man. All of a sudden, everything turns dark again. Jun-Sing is back in the dark space, with Chang-Mong. "You have altered time, and now you shall win," says Chang-Mong, his voice more demonic. "Now fight in the games, and set my spirit free." "Or what?" Jun-Sing says. "GOD DAMN IT!" says Chang-Mong, taking his spirit into Jun-Sing's body. 'Chapter 3: "The Final Battle"' Jun-Sing stands in the center of the arena's cage, standing in front of her opponent, Bing-Mo. Who she beats. She then fights Ding-Chu. Who she beats. Min-Yung. Beaten. Nong-Kim. Beaten. Song-Ji. Beaten. Gong-Mi, roughest warrior on the island. Beaten. It comes down to Jun-Sing versus Yong-Cho, strongest person on the island. The two bow to each other before getting in their fighting poses. But Jun-Sing is nervous because she cannot use weapons for this round. Her palms get sweaty as she sees something strange. Demons. They are rising from the ground. All the people in the crowd begin freaking out as the demons surround Yong-Cho. "Prime time," Yong-Cho says. Jun-Sing punches her opponent in the stomach, causing him to face-plant into the ground. He tries getting back up, but struggles a lot in the process. Yong-Cho smirks. "Stupid little girl," Yong-Cho says. "This is not the place for you." Yong-Cho kicks Jun-Sing in the leg and flips her over. He then summons a demon, and the demon is chanting things Jun-Sing does not understand. The demon then slaps Jun-Sing. She does a flip in the area, followed by a painfully hard landing on the sand beneath. Her mouth begins to bleed as the demon comes even closer to her. "Dummy," the idiot says. "This will be the end of you, and the end of these crappy little games." Jun-Sing puts her hands together. "The hell is she doing?" asks Yong-Cho. "HALT!" Jun-Sing says. Her eyes change to a red color. Suddenly, fire begins to surround her. "DIE, IDIOT!" Yong-Cho is in a ring of fire, which cause an explosion, leaving Yong-Cho on the ground, covered in blood. His left arm's skin is torn away, leaving nothing but bones, flesh, and blood. "HOLY CRAP!" somebody yells, walking over. "You have just the right skills to come to Chosung Island!" "Who are you?" asks Jun-Sing. "I am Tae-Sul, the leader of Chosung Island. I am looking for elemental warriors to help protect the island, and you are fit for the job." "I didn't even know I had any elemental powers. I just got angry and made a bunch of flames." "Do you except the offer?" Jun-Sing thinks for a moment. "Yes!" she says. "Then let's get there," Tae-Sul says, and he walks off with Jun-Sing, into the sunset. Category:X-Inbox Category:The Games of Death Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Blood Category:Fantasy Category:Series